


Más brillante que el sol

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim encuentra en un callejón algo que cambiará su vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Más brillante que el sol

Es el olor de la sangre lo que te saca de tu ruta habitual, de tu paseo buscando… bien, sangre. Pero no derramada, sino libremente ofrecida. Tu estómago gruñe, hambriento, ante el delicioso olor, y levantas la cabeza, olfateando con delicadeza, en busca de la fuente de esa delicia.

Ahí, en ese callejón. Un olor dulce, más allá de toda medida, apenas camuflado por el olor a basura, a suciedad, a podredumbre. Un destello de luz en un callejón oscuro.

Un callejón al que entras sin miedo pues, en la oscuridad, la depredadora eres tu.

Lo encuentras, sin mucho buscar, tras unos contenedores. Un bultito pequeño, tembloroso, pegado a la pared, sobre unos trapos sucios y viejos.

Un pequeño wriggler, de dos, quizás tres sweeps, solo y encogido, hecho una bolita para protegerse.

Pobre pequeño.

Te agachas y pones una mano delicadamente sobre su cabeza, lo cual hace que gimotee lastimeramente, encogiéndose aún más y que, entre una maraña de pelo, asomen unos ojos de un color rojo brillante, llenos de dolor.

Llenos de pavor.

Un mutante.

El pequeño wriggler tiembla entre tus brazos cuando lo recoges del suelo, apenas un montón de huesos envueltos en unos harapos grises, sucios por vivir en la calle y con manchas de sangre. Brillante sangre roja, como nunca has visto. Tiembla un poco más fuerte cuando lo levantas, con cuidado, pero aun asi resintiendose de sus heridas ante tu toque, por más gentil que sea.

—No+ te preo+cupes, pequeño+... to+do+ esta bien aho+ra…

El pequeño se aferra a ti con todas sus fuerzas, que no son muchas, y comienza a llorar, suavemente, en silencio, sin hacer demasiado ruido, como si temiese molestarte por el mero hecho de llorar.

—Shhh… no+ vo+y a dejar que nadie te haga daño+... ¿Tienes no+mbre, pequeño+?

El wriggler asiente despacio, usando una de sus harapientas mangas para secarse las brillantes lagrimas rojas de su pequeña y redonda carita.

—Ka… Kankri, señ9ra.

Ries suavemente, lo que hace que se te quede mirando, mitad asustado mitad… ¿maravillado quizás? Acaricias su pelo suavemente, notando cuan pequeños son sus cuernos, apenas perceptibles entre la mata de pelo, largo y desordenado.

—No+ me llames seño+ra… eso+ me hace sentir muy mayo+r, y no+ lo+ so+y… llámame Po+rrim.

—Purrim…

Sonries más, ya que en sus labios tu nombre casi parece un adorable ronroneo.

—Vamo+s a casa, Kanny… necesitas un baño+ y que te cuide esas heridas.

Se aferra a ti y asiente, enterrando su carita en tu hombro y, aunque estas sedienta de sangre, no es de la de este pequeño, si no la de aquel que se haya atrevido a hacerle esto a tan adorable wriggler.

—¿Purrim?

Sonries de nuevo, mirando a sus ojos asustados de nuevo, ahora llenos de curiosidad.

—Dime, Kanny.

Traga visiblemente.

—¿Eres ah9ra mi Lusus?

Besas su frente, con suavidad, despacio para no asustarle.

—Si, Kanny. Aho+ra so+y tu nuevo+ Lusus.

La sonrisa que te dedica, titubeante al principio, es mas brillante que el mismísimo sol, y da más calor.


	2. Chispas en la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim toma una decisión: pedir ayuda

El wriggler deja de temblar una vez que, ya en tu casa, le has bañado, curado y alimentado, encontrándose ahora en tu sofá, envuelto el un viejo jersey tuyo, verde y esponjoso, de suave lana. Le queda enorme y parece casi poder perderse en la, para el, enorme prenda y, sin embargo, teniendo en su pequeña carita la expresión de mas sencillo deleite que has visto jamás en cara alguna.

Desde siempre has sido una firme defensora de que a las mujeres en la sociedad troll, y a tu casta en particular, se les asigna un papel determinado, independientemente de sus deseos o aspiraciones y que, en tu caso, sería vivir en las grutas de la Madre Grub, atendiéndola y cuidando de los grubs y wrigglers. Siempre lo has visto como una tarea impuesta, pero al ver al pequeño acomodarse en el jersey, cayendo dormido hecho una bolita entre la lana, sientes la necesidad de cuidarlo, de protegerlo.

Eres su Lusus, ahora, y el pequeño confía ciegamente en ti para cuidarlo, protegerlo.

Quererlo.

Te acercas despacio,  sentándote a su lado y acariciando sus mechones de pelo largos y ondulados,  arrancando de su pecho un sonido digno de una meowbeast, un ronroneo delicado.

Suspiras, pues mantener a un pequeño mutante va a ser difícil.  Al menos a solas.

Alcanzando tu husktop, comienzas a pasar lista a tus conocidos. Necesitas a alguien de confianza,  sin interés en tu vida personal ni en los grubs,  pero aún así con cierto poder, por si ocurriese lo peor.

Sabes a quien acudir, pero el ver su nombre en pantalla hace que sonrias torcidamente, acariciando los cabellos del pequeño nuevamente.

Las cosas que una hace por los que quiere.

Cielos, con lo terriblemente pesado que es.


	3. Un poco de ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim sabe que se arrepentirá, tarde o temprano, de pedirle ayuda a "él"

rainbowFeminist [RF] comenzó a pestear a fishyGreaser [FG]

RF: Bueno+s dias, Cro+nus

RF: Me preguntaba si tendrias un mo+mento+

RF: Es para un asunto+ de cierta impo+rtancia

FG: Buenos dias, muñeca

FG: Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

FG: Para lo que sea

FG: A cualquier hora

FG: Solo dime que hago, donde vwoy

FG: Y soy todo tuyo, nena

RF: Sigh

RF: Tus atencio+nes ro+manticas no+ me interesan, Cro+nus

RF: Ya lo+ sabes

RF: Necesito+ tu asistencia en un asunto+ mas mundano+

RF: Mas de tipo+ legal

FG: ¿Qué has hecho, nena? ¿Algun lio con esas amigas tuyas feministas? ¿Habeis vwolado algun barco?

RF: Eso creo+ que so+n lo+s eco+lo+gistas, Cro+nus

RF: No+ tienen nada que ver

RF: En cualquier caso+

RF: He enco+ntrado+ un wriggler

RF: Y temo+ que quieran quitarmelo+

FG: ¿Un wvriggler?

FG: Creia que estabas, ya sabes, en contra del papel estereotipico de las Jadeblood de, bueno… criar wvrigglers y todo eso que se supone que haceis

RF: Y lo+ esto+y en tento+ en cuanto+ es una o+bligacio+n y no+ una eleccio+n perso+nal

RF: Pero+, aparte de eso+, este wriggler es especial

FG: ¿Es especialmente cute o algo? ¿Como que te absorvwa el alma con unos ojos enormes? ¿O es de muy alta y real sangre? ¿Vwioleta? ¿Purpura?

RF: Es un mutante

RF: Tiene la sangre ro+ja

RF: Ro+ja brillante

FG: Wvowv

FG: Eso es…

FG: Wvowv, nena… ¿segura de que no estaria mejor con alguien que… que sepa como cuidarlo?

RF: Cro+nus

RF: Lo+ he enco+ntrado+ apaleado+, herido+... no+ creo+ que nadie se haya mo+lestado+ antes en ayudarle, en cuidarle

RF: Y en to+do+ caso+ le pro+metí que sería su Lusus

FG: …

FG: Joder, Porrim, nena…

FG: …

FG: Vwoy para allí

FG: Esto es mejor no discutirlo por aqui, solo… por si acaso, Cod

RF: Aqui te espero+, Cro+nus

  
rainbowFeminist [RF] dejó de pestear a fishyGreaser [FG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poner el estilo del Pester es un infierno... Jegus


	4. Primeros Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim y Kankri reciben la visita de Cronus

El primer encuentro entre Kankri y Cronus va mejor de lo que esperabas, pero Kankri es positivamente adorable y Cronus, aunque no lo parezca ni lo demuestre, tiene un lado agradable. Si tan solo se decidiese a comportarse así siempre…

Con Kankri sentado en las rodillas, chupándose el dedo, observas como el ligón desesperado y empedernido canta suavemente al pequeño wiggler una canción sobre un pequeño cuackbeast que buscaba a sus hermanitos tras perderse.

Es una escena muy entrañable.

—¡Canta más! ¡P9rfi!

—¿Qué quieres que cante?

Kankri pone una carita pensativa y Cronus, inadvertidamente, sonríe levemente, sin prepotencia. Sinceramente.

Casi parece decente.

—Ya sé… ahem…

_I look up to the little bird_  
 _That glides across the sky_  
 _He sings the clearest melody_  
 _ It makes me want to cry_  
 _ It makes me want to sit right down and cry_  
 _ cry cry, yeah._

_I walk along the city streets_  
 _So dark with rage and fear_  
 _And I_  
 _I wish that I could be that bird_  
 _ And fly away from here_  
 _I wish I had the wings to fly away from here, yeah._

_But Mamma I feel so low_  
 _Mamma where do I go?_  
 _ Mamma what do I know?_  
 _Mamma we reap what we sow_  
 _ They always said that you knew best_  
 _ But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now_  
 _I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed_  
 _ So I've just got to put these wings to test_

_For I am just a troubled soul_  
 _ Who's weighted..._  
 _Weighted to the ground_  
 _ Give me the strength to carry on_  
 _Till I can lay my burden down_  
 _ Give me the strength to lay this burden down_  
 _ down down yea_  
 _Give me the strength to lay it down_  
 _Lay it down, Lay it down._

_But Mamma I feel so low_  
 _ Mamma where do I go?_  
 _ Mamma what do I know?_  
 _ Mamma we reap what we sow._  
 _ They always said that you knew best_  
 _ But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now_  
 _I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed_  
 _So I've just got to put these wings to test..._

Para cuando Cronus acaba de cantar Kankri se ha dormido, aferrado a la camiseta de Cronus con ambas manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el muy diablillo.

Y cuando Cronus levanta la vista del wiggler sabes que ha caído en sus manos.

—Es precioso.

—Lo+ sé.

—Y adora8le… seguro que no es legal ser tan adora8le…

No puedes evitar reir ante eso y Cronus te mira con un mohín, poniendo morritos.

—No te rias. No le vweo la gracia.

—Tienes razó+n. No+ es gracio+so+.

Te acercas para darle un beso en la frente a Cronus, sobre la cicatriz, cosa que hace que se ponga completamente violeta. Seguidamente le das un pequeño capón.

—Gracias, Cro+nus…

—No me las des… eh… lo hu8iese hecho lo mismo que tu si le hu8iese encontrado… es…

Sonries nuevamente, acariciando el pelo de Kankri.

—Lo+ sé… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

Parpadea, tomado por sorpresa completamente, antes de sonreír como un tonto.

—¡Claro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cancion es esta, y es una de mis preferidas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjbNLVQ_Iwk
> 
> Y si alguna vez vuelvo a hacer cantar a alguien, matadme... el formateo ha sido un infierno u.u


End file.
